I WANT SUIKA!
by SoScreamsAWhisper
Summary: Karin is hungry. Suigetsu has food. Suigetsu is trying to get Karin to say, "Thank you," but that plan backfires. Sasuke is as serious as always. And Jugo's actually interested in one of Suigetsu and Karin's fights? SuiKa. Don't like, don't read.


**I got a little bored, so I added this one-shot. This is a SuiKa one-shot. If you don't like, don't read.**

"Shut up, you stupid stomach," whispered a ginger haired girl, who was trying to hide the fact that she was hungry.

She wasn't doing a very good job at it. She was traveling with three male companions, and one of whom didn't have the stamina to travel for long periods of times.

And she felt like a weight had been taken off her shoulder as Suigetsu requested a break. "I really need water," he explained.

Sasuke just nodded. "Thirty minutes, then we move on."

Suigetsu nodded his head in thanks. Sasuke went to the forest to use the non-existent "restroom". And Jugo left to play with his birds. Suigetsu was the only one left, and Karin just wanted him gone.

Then suddenly, he cleared his throat. "Well, aren't you going to thank me?" he asked her.

She glanced up at him. "What for?"

"For asking Sasuke for a rest-break. I heard your stomach growl."

Karin flushed red. "Oh, you heard that?"

Suigetsu shook his head at her embarrassment. "No, I'm just guessing," he snapped sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes. "So what's it to you?"

He sighed. _You always gotta be bratty, don't you? _he wondered, resisting the urge to smirk.

"It's nothing to me," he snapped, then stormed off. Karin was left staring after him.

* * *

When, she got back the to the clearing, Sasuke was packing up, and Jugo had stopped talking to his birds. "It's been thirty minutes. We need to get a move on," Sasuke declared, finished with his packing.

Even when they were on the road, Karin was so aware of the fact how hungry she was. Suigetsu smirked at her. That only made her determined to be the last one to ask for a food break, even if it killed her.

But that still didn't make it easy for her. Every step she took was, in a way, painful. And then, there was the sound her stomach was making. She refused to let anyone else, Suigetsu included, hear it.

But she realized that it wouldn't be long before Suigetsu would ask for a break. He really didn't have their stamina. And then, there was the fact that he would need a lot of water. And she could tell from his chakra that he was getting tired.

_Any second now, _she estimated.

Another few minutes passed, but Suigetsu didn't even let out a peep. And over all, he looked very comfortable. On the other hand, Karin was trying very hard not to let any sound pass through her lips, but unlike Suigetsu, she _wasn't_ comfortable.

And that's when it happened. "Sasuke, it's getting pretty dark. Maybe we should stop for the night."

The boy in question glanced up at the sky, and noticed that he was right. It _was_ getting dark.

"Fine. We'll camp here for the night."

Karin fell to the ground, and almost let out a sigh of relief, then realized that if she had, Suigetsu would be able to use that as ammunition against her.

He walked over to her with a smirk. "Now, are you going thank me?"

Karin glanced up. "What for?" she asked.

"For asking Sasuke for this stop," Suigetsu growled. "I think that's called 'generous'."

She rolled her eyes. "You? Generous? I'll believe that when pigs fly."

He sighed. "Still on that crazy theory that I'm too selfish to even help one of my teammates?"

If Karin hadn't known any better, she would have said that he was a little hurt. She quickly shook her head, sending that thought away. "And you would?" she countered, matching his glare with one of her own.

He shook his head at her. "Whatever," was the last word he muttered before stalking off.

Jugo, who had been only a few feet away, was actually a little interested in what happened. "What was that about?" he asked her.

Karin shrugged. "I don't know. It's so weird. It's almost like he's trying to get me to thank him."

Jugo scratched his chin. "Is there a reason for that?"

Again, Karin shrugged. "I don't know. And I don't want to. Suigetsu always has a way with trouble. And he tends to have a handful of it in his palms at all times. And when that trouble finally blows up in his face, I don't want to be so too close to feeling the impact, too."

Jugo nodded, still thinking. _Very interesting._

* * *

Karin's stomach growled again. _Oh, shut up. We all know you're hungry, but that won't make food appear on a silver platter._

"Hey, you're _still_ hungry?" asked a voice from behind.

Karin rolled her eyes as Suigetsu sat down right in front of her. "What? No 'hello'?" he asked, mocking hurt.

"You didn't give me one," she pointed out.

Suigetsu nodded. "Oi, that's right. Well, I apologize. Hello, Karin." He offered her a hand, but she refused to take it. "It's gonna be like that this morning? Come on. I told you 'hello'. Can I at least get one in return?"

She sighed. "Hello, Suigetsu."

He smirked. "See? Was that so hard?"

She nodded. "Yes, actually it was."

He smirked. "That's okay. I still got it out of you."

Karin glared at him. "Yeah, whatever."

Her stomach growled again, interrupting the cutting remark she had been about to retort.

He grinned. "Really? If you were _that_ hungry, all you had to do was ask." He moved his hands behind his back, and pulled away a watermelon. "Will this work, do you think?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "We're in the middle of nowhere. How'd you get that?!" she questioned, all of her alarms going off in her head.

He shrugged. "I have my ways."

She rolled her eyes. "By your 'ways', do you mean you stole it?"

He grinned. "Maybe I did."

She passed it back to him. "I can't take it then."

This time, he was the one to raise his eyebrows. "Why not? You're already a criminal."

Karin flushed. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I want to add 'petty thief' to the list."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, 'cause after already hitting the ground, you can _really_ go down further," he told her sarcastically.

She took a whack at him, but this time, instead of dissolving, he grabbed her fist. "I'm not done," he warned her, a weird look on his face. "And, besides, they just think we're criminals. That doesn't make it true. And if they'd look at it our way, they'd see that we really are the good guys. We're trying to save this world, not destroy it. So, shut up, and eat it."

She took a small piece, and carefully nibbled it, sending her stomach into fits of happiness.

She was surprised by the look of concern on his face. "Why- why do you care what happens to me?"

His blush matched her's. "I-I don't care. But you're my teammate, and Sasuke would kill me if anything happened to you."

She suddenly felt a pang of bitterness. "That's not true. Sasuke doesn't care what happens to me. He just needs us to stop his brother, that's all," she muttered. But her words were still audible to Suigetsu.

Suigetsu wasn't sure what to say to make her feel better, but he knew that for some strange reason, he didn't want her to cry."

He ripped a piece of clothe off of his shirt, and passed to her, hushing her and begging, "Don't cry."

Trembling hands took it gratefully.

She wiped her nose and asked, red eyes wide, "Why are you being so nice to me? You said it yourself. You don't care what happens to me."

He chuckled at how child-like she seemed. He cleared his throat. "I don't know. I... I just-. It's-. You're a teammate, that's all."

"I think you're lying. I don't think that's the reason at all," she told him, suddenly feeling a little bit swallowed hard as she leaned in closer. "I think that you do care, but you're too afraid to show it. Well, now it's only us. You don't have to be afraid."

He stared at her for moment, then closed the gap between them.

Suigetsu wasn't surprised a that she tasted like watermelon. Her lips slowly echoed the movements of his. His heart pounded hard against her chest.

They broke apart.

"Thank you, Suigetsu,' she told him, leaning up against him.

He smirked, letting her words sink in. "Ha!" he crowed, still smirking, "You said it! I got you to say it!"

She whacked him, and landed it right onto his skin. "Hey, you didn't fizzle."

He shrugged. "Yeah, I know that you'll never hurt me too bad."

She smirked, and pecked him on the cheek. "We'll see."

**P.s., flame me if you need to, but don't ever flame this couple. It's one of my favorites!**


End file.
